


Viva la Fuggiasco

by Lesbeanthedragon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Auradon students don't know how to social with normal kids, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Who's She, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Kinda sorta tho so we gucci, Like more so than the VKs, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, The Auradon kids are so mentally screwed you guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, Vks are the best friends honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbeanthedragon/pseuds/Lesbeanthedragon
Summary: In which one (1) Captain Hook goes to one (1) Peter pan just before the barrier goes up and Peter adopts way to many (all of the) isle kids.Which is kidnapping, but the ever morally ambiguous Peter Pan literally could not give two (2) shits about that.Or: all the isle kids live in Auradon and go to public school. Whether that's better or worse they haven't decided yet.
Relationships: Ben/Jane (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Viva la Fuggiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one, in which Peter pan becomes a serial kidnapper with purpose, instead of just a serial kidnapper.

When Peter had heard the all of the villains were to be locked up on the Isle, to say he was pissed was an understatement. 

Sure, he was going to miss Hook a bit, in that odd part of him that didn't care whether the man lived or died so long as he was entertained. But there were kids that were.going to spend their entire lives on an island jammed with the worst people someone could imagine. 

Of course, the only reason he knew this was because Hook had begged him to keep his daughter, Harriet, while he was sealed away. Th pirate may be a bastard, but no good parent would wish the isle on their child. 

So, in the weeks leading up to the banishment to the isle, Pan went around a day or two ahead of the King and Queen, wrapping up the children, all the while fretting about baby Harriet, who he would only be able to retrieve once he had a kid who was old enough to take care of her.

He was a hero of a story, so getting a large apartment building for free was no problem. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle all these kids on Never Land, and he wanted Harriet at the very least to be able to grow up, no !after how hard it was. 

He could do that much for his old enemy.

Each kid that he brought to his safe haven for their own room and enough money to buy food. He tried to get as many of the younger ones into families as he could, but most of the older ones were perfectly content to stay at the safehouse. 

The day the barrier went up was the day that Peter realized he was going to have to break it down every now and then. 

He had long since found a way to make it so that he didn't age when he went off of Neverland for little flights, so the next step was just a question as to whether or not he could find a way to get through the barrier without breaking the thing down and letting all the villans out. 

By the time he discovered that there was a way to do that, little Harriet was four and affectionately referring to him as Uncle Peter. He had been experimenting with magic as much as he could, with some of the kids who had grown up with the stuff helping, and eventually he found a way to create a sphere that could bend the barrier just enough to let him in. Once he perfected the spell, it was retrieval time once again.

He and a few of the older kids spent three or four nights getting every single kid on the isle off of it. 

They carried on with it once a month every month, and they figured they would until the day the barrier came down. 

The next month after the initial sweep of the island, Peter was drawn to a large Pirate ship just off of the coast of the island. It sat comfortably inside the barrier, so he knew exactly whose it was.

Hook's. 

He landed silently on the Crow's nest and drew his sword walking towards the Captain 's cabin, where he could here a baby crying. 

Shit.

He knocked on the door a few times, waiting for Hook to answer. He did not look surprised to see him standing there. 

"Peter. Come in. Put your sword down, I would not kill you in front of my wife and child." Peter sheathed his sword and strolled into the cabin behind the Captain. Sitting in an overstuffed, holey armchair was a woman he assumed was Hook's wife. She looked at Peter and smiled, even though it seemed like she wanted to cry. 

"When you take him, you will take care of our little Harry, won't you?" Peter nodded and smiled back at the woman as she handed him the child in her arms. Harry, he assumed. He huffed as he began to tie the baby to his chest. Hook and his wife watched, both looking absolutely heartbroken.

"We come to pick kids up once a month. You can tell anybody you think can handle it." Both of the adults nodded as Peter turned to walk out of the cabin. Just before he took off, Hook called his name. 

"When you return, visit Jafar. One of the women from his harem is due very soon." Peter nodded and smiled before waving and taking off. 

When he returned the next month, the first stop he made was.to the House of Jafar. Sure enough, he was standing at the door holding a sailing baby next to a woman in skimpy clothing. Peter talked to the couple for a bit, listening to them both admit that they didn't know how to parent. When he assured them that it was quite alright, little Jay's mother told him that Malificent and the Evil Queen were both pregnant. She didn't know when they were due, just that he should keep an eye on them.

Many of the children he picked up from more powerful families were brought to his attention in much the same way. when he picked up Malificent's daughter, Mal, she reminded him that the Evil Queen was still pregnant. The Evil Queen told him that Gaston had taken a wife and gotten her pregnant before being killed in a diner brawl when he came for her daughter Evie. Gaston's widow told him about a pregnant Ursula when he picked up Gil. And the cycle went on. Most of the children he and his little ragtag band picked up were found through the gossip that swept the city.

The hardest kid to retrieve was found the same way.

Peter had just received a tip that Cruella de Vil had given birth last month from Lady Tremaine, who had caught him when he had paused for a break. She had also told him that her daughter was pregnant, but that could wait. He had thanked her and flown off to find the de Vil kid.

Which proved to be harder than expected. 

She wasn't actually at her house, so Peter had had to dig up her location from the streets. When someone finally pointed him to the correct place, he found a dog chewing on the leg of a dying child. Peter scared the dog away from the baby, but the damage had been done. They bone wasn't broken, but the gashes were deep. Peter took a second to wrap the leg as best as he could, and that was when Cruella came out.

She was a petite lady, but she still looked plenty threatening. Which is why, as soon as he saw her, he grabbed the boy and flew off. As he rocketed away, he heard the woman screaming at him to bring her Carlos back. Peter shook his head and landed on top of Bargain castle, where Malificent lived. They Are offered to try to help the kids the best that she could. Peter thanked her and helped where needed. 

When he was ready to leave, Carlos in tow, Malificent grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him back.

"If you ever bring that kid back to the isle, I don't care if he held your hand the whole time. I will fillet you and eat your kidneys if he so much as glimpses his mother. Peter saluted and took off.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first vhapter. Any questions about this au? Questions for the character s in this AU? Ask them! Ask me! Ask anything! Thank you, please keep reading, and goodnight!


End file.
